non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Troll (Hilda)
Trolls are hulking fearsome creatures with long noses that can be found in a variety of shapes and sizes; although adult ones are usually larger than humans. They live in the mountains surrounding the human city of Trolberg. According to Hilda, they rarely ever venture too far down. They spend the days inside caves and subterranean spaces in the mountain interiors, in order to avoid sunlight, which causes them to be turned into stone for the duration of the day, although they will return to life at night. Legend tells that all Trolls were created by the primordial Troll mother Amma. Biology Trolls are large muscular humanoids who, by daytime, turn into boulders with a long protrusion (representing the nose), which are known as Troll Rocks. At nightfall, or if otherwise shaded from the sun during the day (which may include merely being in the dark corners of a room), these rocks will instantly shift back into their true monstrous form. Though live Trolls might still look somewhat like a boulder, they obtain short stout limbs, along with white eyes and huge mouths filled with teeth. Their diet is omnivorous, although they seem to favor meat. They're substantially stronger than humans; able to lift and throw around large boulders as if they were nothing. Although Trolls exhibit parental care and can be fiercely protective of their young; it has been implied that they don't reproduce themselves in the traditional sense, but are spontaneously created from ordinary rocks, given life by the Troll mother Amma; and the newborn seek adult Trolls to take care of them by becoming parents. Like the rocks that generate them, they can be found in multiple sizes and shapes; including variations such as hair-covered and even two-headed individuals. They react with great fear in the presence of rock-eating slugs; suggesting that they might be preyed by them. When sufficiently close to their creator, Amma, Trolls have demonstrated the ability to periodically bloom, which causes them to sprout vegetation all over their bodies. Culture and society Trolls are sapient creatures, although their language isn't comprehensible to humans, who perceive it as a series of animalistic roars. Their society is loosely organized at best, and they tend to live in anarchy, although there have been historical individuals who attempted to unite their race under a single leadership, such as the dreaded Mountain King. Most people in Trolberg regard Trolls with fear, and consider them a threat and bother to humanity; which resulted in the construction of a wall encircling the city, to prevent Trolls from venturing into it at night. These fears are not without justification, as many Trolls can be brutish and hostile towards even their own race; although some have also exhibited kindness, and even protectiveness towards others; as exemplified with the Troll that showed gratitude to Hilda by giving back her sketchbook after she helped him; and the one that gave food and shelter to Hilda, Johanna and Twig as they were lost in the mountain interior, and helped protect them against a particularly dangerous Troll who was pursuing them. At least some Trolls have been observed to perform magic rituals, which may include the rare creation of changelings: human children who are "swapped" with Troll children, resulting in that the Troll child turns human, and the human child becomes a Troll, this spell can only seemingly be broken if both children are to be reunited with their real parents. Most Trolls also compulsively hoard items, the nature of which varies according to the individual, ranging from precious metals to domestic utensils or bones. The Trolberg Safety Patrol often deals with Trolls by "belling": a method which consists of locating Trolls that have been turned into stone by day and placing a small bell on their nose, the sound of which will alert nearby people of the Troll's presence when it becomes active again. Since most Trolls have short limbs and long noses, they're generally unable to remove the bell on their own, and will require assistance. Additionally, it appears that the sound of bells displeases them and makes them agitated. Curiously, the Trolls themselves seem to employ a similar method to deal with their prisoners, by placing them in a cell with multiple bells hanging on the entrance, which prevents them from escaping without drawing attention. Appearances * Hildafolk (2010) * Hilda and the Bird Parade (2012) * Hilda and the Stone Forest (2016) * Hilda and the Mountain King (2019) Gallery Troll Rock.png|A Troll while as stone in daylight Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Hilda Universe Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:Trolls Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Humanoids Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:LC Category:Magical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Medium Category:Creatures Designed by Luke Pearson Category:Unknown Kingdom Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Mineral Creatures Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Xenophobic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength